Song Fic White Horse by Taylor Swift
by LobstaFace17
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots I made about Murtagh and a potential lover besides Nasuada. Criticism accepted. R&R! Sorry I suck at summaries.


Song-Fic Based off of Taylor Swift's White Horse

This is a song fic about a girl based of Taylor Swift's White Horse. MurtaghXOC, Hurt/Angst/Romance. I claim nothing but the poor girls who are being put through heartbreak.

**Say you're sorry, that face of angel comes out just when you need it to.**

Murtagh and I had a fight, worse than the others. He threw his arms up in the air.

"I'm going to leave you to rot. I-oh-so wish I could leave you in the Hadarac to die!" Murtagh yelled in my face. I stared at him in shock, tears escaping my eyes. As he tried to apologize, I laughed bitterly.

"I knew it. It knew this would happen." I said.

"How?! How can you possibly know?!" Betrayal flashed through me, and I think my eyes revealed it as he retorted.

"You probably forgot about me an hour after I was gone. You probably crawled back to Eragon." He said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted, holding up my wrist. He freezes, because it is the good-luck bracelet that he had given to me when we first met. It was frayed and beaten, but it held special memories.

"I DIED THAT DAY! I told you I would never take it off. And I never will." I growled. Murtagh looked shocked. "Good_**bye**_." I hissed.

**As I pace back and forth, all this time, cause I honestly believed in you.**

You both are in the library, staring at each other. You recently found out his _other_ love gave birth to his son. You start pacing, and Murtagh tries to get you to listen to him. You yell at him to shut up, that this might be one aspect he had of his father: running around with girls and collecting his jar of hearts, leaving broken souls behind. You scoff, and shake your head.

"I can't believe I honestly believed in you." A bitter smile sets on your face as you take a dagger out of your dress folds and stab yourself in the heart. He screams and catches you as you fall to the ground, cradling your body to his. He's sobbing and saying he never stopped loving you as he sees the cuts on your arms saying 'HE DOESN'T LOVE ME.', 'TWISTED.' And 'SICK.'

Your Murty gave you a glance just a little too late.

** Holding on, the days drag on… Stupid girl, I shoulda known, I shoulda known.**

You see him in the garden, wanting to catch him alone. Then you freeze when you see where or who he was going to. A court lady. He kissed her passionately, slipping his hand up her bodice. You inwardly gasp. Then you shake your head. You think, 'All these days…I can't believe I held onto you. I shoulda known, you cheating bastard.' You project it to Murtagh, and then ran out of the gardens as he tried to talk to you.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy-tale. I'm not the one he'll sweep off her feet; lead her up the stair well. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.**

You sigh, looking from a hole in the wall as Lord Murtagh, your secret love, danced with someone, then escorted her upstairs. Then you realize the cold and terrible truth.

'I'm not a princess. This isn't a fairy-tale. She's the one he'll sweep off of her feet, not me. I'm a little maidservant; a glutton for punishment. And this one is falling in love with someone who is taken and out of my league anyways.' You thought bitterly.

You sigh and go to the small desk in your room with three sheets of paper. One you addressed to Lord Murtagh. You were friends, and you had saved each other from Galbatorix before. The second was to your sister-like companion Sasha. And the third went to Hilren, the maidservant chief. You signed them, folded them and wrote which belonged to whom and changed into your travelling clothes and packed your bag. That night, you left Uru Baen, hopefully forever. And with two dragon eggs.

** Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around.**

You chuckled bitterly, looking back at the window of Murtagh's room, seeing it open and him start yelling at you desperately to come back as you ride off into the forest.

He finds the note you left him and breaks down.

_'It's too late for you and your white horse, to come around.'_


End file.
